marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene Judd (Earth-616)
Gene, Geno | Alignment = Good | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly , , | Relatives = Zuzha Yu (daughter, deceased); Major Mapleleaf (son-in-law); unnamed grandson | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Canada | Gender = Male | Height = 3'6" | Height2 = ; formerly 6'6" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly black) | UnusualFeatures = Puck is a dwarf with a shaved head and cauliflowered ear. | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bouncer, adventurer, bullfighter, former mercenary, former alleged ruler of a realm of Hell | Education = | Origin = Highly skilled fighter with limited invulnerability, genetically modified and magically-expanded longevity | PlaceOfBirth = Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada | Creators = John Byrne | First = Alpha Flight #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Born in 1914, Eugene Milton Judd was both a giant of a man and an incredible athlete. He became a mercenary seeking the Black Blade of Baghdad. Upon claiming it, he was attacked by the being known as Black Raazar that possessed the blade. The spirit of Black Raazer lengthened Judd's lifespan, but also caused him great pain and to become much shorter. Judd continued to travel the world. It is known that he met the author Ernest Hemingway in Spain. He is also very familiar with Wolverine and the Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff). He met Modred the Mystic while battling the Brass Bishop. Years later, Guardian had him released from jail and offered membership in Alpha Flight. He agreed and took the name of Puck. The spirit's curse was removed, leaving Puck as a taller but much older man. Loki transported Puck to Tibet as part of his schemes. While there, Puck sought out a lama hoping to get away from everything, as he had grown tired of the world. Tibet itself was being overtaken by the Chinese military at the time. After meeting with him, the lama offered Puck a choice: to be reunited with his friends who were in danger or to travel throughout the other dimensions. He chose to save his friends and was sent to the realm of the Dreamqueen. Although the others were freed, Dreamqueen captured Puck and tortured him. She restored his youth to ensure she could torture him endlessly. Puck was reunited with the others and freed as they returned from battling the evil sorcerer Llan. Puck was placed in a hospital to recover from his injuries. He was then abducted by the Master of the World and experimented on. Sasquatch was able to undo the damage, and Puck was 'compressed' into a young, dimunitive form. Since then he has remained a loyal member of Alpha Flight. He has been called the 'heart and soul' of the team. He, along with the rest of Alpha Flight stood to block the Collective from entering Canada. The Collective didn't even stop and left behind the deceased bodies of Puck and Alpha Flight. Later, during the attack by the Chaos King, Alpha Flight was returned to life by a then-omniscient Hercules, sans Puck who, unlike the others, had been sent to one of the realms of Hell. After fighting his way through the damned and claiming a seat of power, he learned that his friends were in trouble (due to Gary Cody putting Canada under martial law and arresting Alpha Flight), and gave up his throne to return to Earth, though his seeming mental instability makes his claims potentially dubious. Reforming X-Force Puck had sent Psylocke an email, where she and Storm were tasked on a mission about a drug dealer in Los Angeles, selling TAO, a drug that makes people susceptible to a hive mind mentality. Psylocke and Storm meet Puck at a bar, and he leads them to an old bank from the 20’s that the drug dealer – the diva of downtown LA - uses to sell drugs and dance. Storm and Psylocke quickly realized it’s Spiral and Betsy was unable to hold back from attacks her. Meanwhile, Storm and Puck head to the bank vault, since it was where Spiral hide her things. Ororo and Puck found a scared little girl inside the vault, who was upset Psylocke was fighting Spiral. The little girl mentally ordered the people at the club to attack Betsy. The two fled to Spiral's flat, and the three heroes came there too, but were quickly attacked by Bishop, who just returned from the future. | Powers = Compressed Rubber Physiology: Due to genetic manipulation of his cellular structure, Puck's tissues are condensed at a molecular level which renders his body akin to compressed rubber. As a result Puck possesses superhuman abilities. *'Superhuman Strength': After being compressed, Judd gained the strength to lift up to 10 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': After having his body compressed, Puck gained superhuman speed, with the ability to run 111-115 miles per hour *'Superhuman Durability/Invulnerability': After the having his body compressed, Puck gained meta-human durability. Which allows Puck to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, and virtually all toxins, corrosives, punctures(including bullets), and concussions(such as high impacts). He has been shown to be invulnerable to being engulfed in a fire as well as taking explosions with no effect on him. Puck's tissues were condensed at a molecular level, causing his body to become akin to compressed rubber. It was stated he is nearly indestructible and invulnerable to harm. *'Superhuman Agility': He is adept at gymnastics, and is capable of executing a series of cartwheels with such speed and force that he can bowl over a crowd of people almost twice his size. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Even prior to his upgrade, Puck trained himself to be the best shape possible. He could act out many battle tactics in his head only in a fraction of a second and in the next heartbeat act. In the same handbook they had Puck and Spider-Man with the same reflexes. *'Superhuman Stamina': After having his body compressed, Puck gained superhuman stamina: the ability to sustain peak exertion before fatigue impairs performance up to one day. As noted by Puck, fatigue isn't a factor with his upgraded body. Extended Longevity: Puck's lifespan has been artificially extended by Razer and Dreamqueen. Death-like State: He can put himself into a temporary death-like coma. | Abilities = Skilled Martial Artist: Puck is a professional level athlete and fighter, with astounding skill in these areas for a man of his size and is one of the most skilled fighters in the Marvel universe. He had trained himself to be as strong and physically capable as it is possible for a person of his size to be prior to receiving his superhuman abilities. He had the speed and agility of a 6-foot tall athlete. Puck is He knows a mixture of various martial arts, street fighting techniques, acrobatics and gymnastics, he combines moves such as cartwheels with his extensive martial arts and gymnastics knowledge to devastating effect for a special fighting style designed to take advantage of his stature. He is also stealthy enough to sneak up on Wolverine's enhanced senses: "Who...? You! Well, well, well. I shoulda known you'd be the only one who could sneak up on me like that." High Intelligence: Puck is able to think very fast on his feet in battle. He has a love for Shakespeare, and will often quote the bard. In a battle with Atlanteans, he quoted: "Let the foils be brought the gentlemen willing, and the King hold his purpose, I will win for him if I can, if not, I will gain nothing but my shame and the odd hits!" He is a scholar and often reads works by Shakespeare and was friends with Ernest Hemingway. Puck can speak 17 languages fluently including English, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, German, Tibetan, but not Sarcee and various other languages. He has a great deal of knowledge about magic, folklore and magical rituals. Puck also has many other unusual talents, most of which have yet to be revealed. He is a successful bullfighter, a world class climber, skilled lock-pick, has some knowledge of sorcery (although no real ability at practicing it). | Strength = In his current form, Puck possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons. Prior to undergoing the process that granted him superhuman strength, Puck possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build that engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = On a few occasions, Judd used the Black Blade of Baghdad. | Notes = * Although his association with Alpha Flight was considered classified information, Puck never went to great lengths to conceal his secret identity. * Puck was shown to disappear along with various mutants as a result of the Scarlet Witch's spell to unite mutankind away from Earth, cast in , while other non-mutant heroes were left back, even when close of mutants. ** According to Handbook writer Stuart Vandal, that was probably an artist error, explained as "Scarlet Witch's spell worked on him because she thought he was a mutant - her subconscious picked who did and didn't get teleported."Statement on Cxpulp by Stuart Vandal ** Tom Brevoort stated that "Wanda's spell cast a wide net." as a in-universe explanation, and "Or we goofed—your choice. ", stating it was clearly an artist error.Statement by Tom Brevoort | Trivia = It is his spinning technique that earned him a comparison to a hockey puck, and hence his nickname. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Puck }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Killed by Collective Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Decimation casualties Category:Gymnasts Category:Little People Category:Formerly Deceased